The Kiss on the Day of Black Sun
by PagingDoctor502
Summary: The famous kissing scene on the day of black sun in Katara's POV. Hope you guys like it. Don't forget to review! ONESHOT-Kataang


**I don't own Avatar:The Last Airbender or its characters. Nickelodeon does.**

**The Day of Black Sun**

The hate and fear of all things Fire is all the world has known for the past 100 years. But there is hope. There is the Avatar...there is Aang. 

We are preparing for the most important battle in history…The Battle of the Black Sun. The day fire benders are powerless. The submarines of Team Avatar have resurfaced, and three members watch the hope of the world gliding through the skies. 

But if someone looked closely, tears could be seen flowing off his face to only fall into the clouds beneath. 

**Aang POV**

With my new glider, I finally feel complete. Soaring through the clouds and feeling the sun on my face is usually so fun and joyous. I look down to see the submarines preparing for battle. Not only are the submarines preparing, but the people inside, too. The people who I love and care about. Thinking about those people, the burden comes crashing down. 

_Everyone down there is counting on me…counting on me to win the war, to protect them, to defeat Fire Lord Ozai. _

_Can I do it? Will I fail the world again? The World is on my shoulders…will I let it drop off my back and fall into oblivion? Never. _

_But what if I don't make it? What if I die together with Fire Lord Ozai or worse, he kills me? NO! I won't let that happen. I won't leave the world in the hands of Ozai! I wouldn't leave everyone behind…I wouldn't leave Katara behind. Ever. I __**will**__ protect everyone. I __**will**__ defeat the Fire Lord. I __**will NOT**__ leave everyone behind because I __**am**__ the Avatar. _

_But…if it comes to it. If it comes down...t-to saving the world through __**my**__ death then so be it. I guess it's time to say goodbye to everyone…to Katara…maybe forever. _

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Katara POV**

I watched Aang descend and land in front of us. He was always so happy and carefree, but today was different. Today, in this moment, he looked sad, but with a determined look in his eyes. I wanted to comfort him somehow, but how do you comfort someone heading off to die. I mentally slapped myself for such a thought. 

Sokka did his manly handshake with Aang, and of course, Toph gave tough encouragement. I wish the group hug could have lasted forever. I wish he didn't have to fight alone or that I could go with him, but people wish for a lot of things…things that don't come true. Everyone headed back inside the submarine to begin the invasion, but me. 

I'm the only one left outside. Aang seemed to notice this, and both he and I were caught in each other's gaze. I turned away quickly, hoping he didn't see the thoughts behind my eyes. 

_Should I tell him? This might be the last time I ever see him. No, I shouldn't think like that! _

"Aang I…"_It's just Aang and me now. Why am I so nervous?_ _Ok calm down._

Subconsciously I hold my hands together, readying myself to talk Aang for maybe the last time. "We've been through so many things together, and I've seen you grow up so much. You're not that goofy kid I found in the iceberg anymore." Out of the corner of my eye I notice the light pink on Aang's face. _That might be the last time I see that too. Snap out of it! _

I lean in to regain his attention. "I guess what I want to say is…I'm really proud of you." 

"Everything is gonna be different after today isn't it?" Aang asks. 

"Yes, it is." I reply, thinking…_Hopefully different for the good of the world._

Aang has that depressing look on his face and asks the true question on his mind. 

"What if…What if I don't come back?" 

I couldn't believe he just said that. If he doesn't believe he will come back then how could the rest of us. The people who need him too…not just the world. I looked at his face to see what exactly was going on in his mind. I could only decipher one thing from the look in his eyes…he was deciding something. Something important.

"Aang don't say that. Of course, you'll—mmmphh." 

_I'm so shocked it feels like the world is spinning. But then the spinning stops and I only see him. I only focus on Aang. I feel like I'm in Heaven. I understand this is the last time we might see each other. This is the last time I get to see his stormy eyes or his arrow tattoo. I don't get to go with him this time. I don't get to heal or protect him like last time. I don't know what I'd do without him. Someone to make me laugh, dance or penguin sled with. All of those things just disappearing out of thin air just because of one event. _I relax into the kiss. A kiss that sends waves of warmth down my spine, paralyzing my arms. A kiss of war and wishful thinking. My probably last first kiss. I relax so much I don't realize the kissing stopped. 

I look away, knowing he has to go now and might never come back. I glance one last time at Aang, determination in his eyes. And then...he just flies off, disappearing into thin air like all our memories will. 

I watched the hope of the world shrink into a dot in the sky. 

He was the hope of my life …the love of my life. 

Sticking his head out of the sub, Sokka breaks me out of my trance reminding me of the task ahead. I copy Aang's look of determination, focusing on the battle instead of the tingling sensation left on my lips. 

Just like Aang fights for the world I fight for him. 

I fight to see him, my powerful bender, another day and… hopefully forever. 

------------------KATAANG RULES----------------------

Thanks for reading, but don't forget to review! I greet any criticism. Also please Zutarians don't kill me. As another note should I switch the POVs around and do more of an Aang POV of the kiss? 


End file.
